


BLOOD

by sakuraiii



Category: Blood - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraiii/pseuds/sakuraiii





	BLOOD

章一  
樱井注意到他们部门新来了一个社员，与其说是男人不如说更像是一个男孩子，至于为什么注意到他，是因为男孩子过于苍白到似乎有些透明的肤色，仿佛一动整个人就会碎掉一样，太特别了。  
而且总是独来独往，偶尔在电梯里遇见也是点点头然后后退半步，一言不发。这让享受惯了其他社员有意无意的拉近关系和溜须拍马的樱井一下对这个人有了兴趣，怎么说呢，是一种想要挖掘秘密的感觉。  
对于这个人拒人于千里之外的氛围想探索一下，想知道原因，以及想让自己融入他的氛围里。  
向秘书吉高问起他的时候，吉高的表情甚至有些兴奋。  
她说二宫和也啊，大老板招进来的，听说是牛津毕业的，不过为人似乎有些冷淡啊，好多人去打招呼都被轻描淡写的敷衍掉了。  
惯例的新人新进社按规矩不是都要请前辈客吗，他没提居然也没有人去说这回事。  
之前井上桑去搭讪居然被无视掉了，居然拒绝了井上桑，成为了好多人的偶像呢。  
而且脸也很漂亮，是吧樱井部长？是时兴的犬系男子的长相呢，但是为人冷淡又像猫系的还真是神秘啊！  
樱井无奈的看着一旦张口就八卦源源不断的吉高有些失语，不过，那个人还真的是很特别啊……  
樱井微微侧了侧头看到坐在办公桌前的二宫和也。  
窝在电脑前面显得整个人小小一只，目测身高应该没有一米七吧，有些猫背但是意外的没有厌恶感，脸的轮廓很漂亮，那样的下颚线很让人羡慕呢，鼻头也很可爱，果然是犬系的啊，盯着电脑面无表情的样子莫名的有种禁欲感。  
心脏开始快速的跳动起来，樱井被自己的想法吓了一跳。  
二宫似乎感觉到了有人在看他，抬了抬眼皮目光和樱井对上了。看着对方皱了下眉略带疑问的眼神樱井有些慌乱，有种偷窥被抓包的感觉，目光游离了半天才僵硬的冲对方笑了笑，而对方只是面无表情的向他点点头，注意力再次移到了电脑上。  
眼珠是茶色的，是可以魅惑人的颜色啊，只不过没有感情、没有温度的好像能冻伤人。毫不在意自己的样子让樱井内心迸发出了一种叫征服欲的东西。  
真是神秘啊，越来越陷入那个人的神秘的魅力中了。  
趴在沙发上翻来翻去的樱井先生完全没办法投入工作，不过拖延症可不是自己的风格，想了想拿起了电话，[喂，润？]  
松本答应自己在工作时间出来摸鱼也挺出乎樱井翔的预料，那个工作狂人加上工作时间恨不得24小时住在公司，至于为什么会答应，恐怕是他说到二宫和也这个名字吧。  
看着松本慢悠悠的走进咖啡厅，樱井抬起手摸了摸下唇。  
[说吧，为什么要打听二宫和也的资料。]对面的男人双腿交叉，出色的外貌甚至让咖啡厅的服务员在点单的时候红了脸。  
[你就这样安插人到我的部门，就算不通知我一声，起码也要让我知道他能不能胜任这份工作啊。]努力控制着表情，樱井搅拌着眼前的咖啡，[虽然我知道你送来的人应该没问题，可是就是因为是你送来的我也不敢随便使唤啊是吧松本少爷？]  
松本润盯着樱井看了一会，看的樱井有些尴尬的摸了摸脸，才开口道，[其实我也不是很清楚这个二宫和也到底何方神圣。但是他是大野智介绍的，现在和大野智住在一起。]  
[大野学长？]樱井翔讶异的微微张嘴，大野智是他和松本大学时期的学长，曾经以不按常理出牌的个性，和天才般的绘画能力扬名于东大。  
至于他们是如何认识的还多亏了他和松本在学生会负责策划大野智的画展，不然也没法认识这一号人物，大学时期就办了4场大型画展吸引了全国各地的人来观赏，算是艺术家吧。  
但是艺术家果然都是一群奇怪的生物，大野的行踪神出鬼没，有的时候连着几个月都联系不上，家庭住址也一直是个谜，向本人问起来也只说在闭门创作，但是那段时间通常都没有作品拿出来。  
可是作为他和松本润，不是特别亲密的关系也不好多问。  
不过二宫既然能和大野智住在一起，想必关系一定很不错吧，只是这么想着而已，心里居然冒出了一丝不满。樱井翔使劲甩了甩头。  
[翔桑，你最好别有什么想法，这个二宫和也恐怕不简单。]  
松本润手指敲打着桌子，对于认识20年的好友，识别他一举一动的意味簡直太简单了，虽然他不认为樱井会喜欢一个男人，但是能让稳重内敛的翔桑失态，也是一个危险的信号吧。  
松本开始后悔把二宫送到樱井翔的部门了。只不过大野指定要二宫进技术部门，自己也没办法反驳什么。还真是糟糕啊。  
总之提醒一下翔桑是没错的，毕竟二宫是个男人，不管是樱井家还是大野智那边，想要进一步恐怕也没那么简单。  
松本直起身子抬起手腕看了看表，[该说的我也说了，该做什么翔桑应该不用我提醒，就这样我先回去，待会还有个会要开。]  
目送着松本离开，樱井掏出笔记本，写了二宫和也和大野智几个字，画了个剪头，在大野智的名字上画了个圈。  
大野学长也好久不见了，既然如此，也应该去拜访一下。

章二  
暂定y2.sk  
因为今天也能写出来就写写看看吧。  
本来只想着写y2来着，明明今天那么甜。  
可是写着写着SK就出来了-_-||  
所以这一章主要是sk.  
二宫和也最近特别累，倒不是因为不满意大野的安排，而是因为他的上司，樱井翔。  
看上去一本正经人模人样的，可是每次遇到的时候都觉得他的五官扭曲的厉害，啊，可能是不喜欢自己吧。  
虽然二宫觉得没关系，但是樱井部长每次看向他的眼神还是让背后起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。活了几百年，二宫和也第一次有这种无措的感觉。  
他，二宫和也，是一个不折不扣的吸血鬼。  
认识大野智也是个意外。  
作为吸血鬼吸食人血是生活下去的必要条件，而二宫仗着自己漂亮的皮相经常深夜游走于那些隐蔽的小胡同，总能勾出一些起色心或者想谋财的混混来。  
虽然这些人的血脏的很，但是二宫还是不愿意去吸食那些无辜的人血，所以自己才被二宫世家赶出来吧，一个不合格的继承者他们才不需要。  
当二宫张开嘴露出獠牙正准备咬下去的时候，趴在自己身上的男人忽然倒了下去，二宫张着嘴就愣住了。  
[你没事吧！]踢了踢脚下的男人，对方扔掉手里的木棍，[这一带很危险的，总之先去我家呆一晚上吧。]  
好人？还是伪君子？没关系，自己还饿着呢，只要他敢做什么，就拿他当宵夜。二宫看着牵着他手走在前面的男人，舔了舔嘴唇。  
虽然黑了点儿，皮肤也粗糙了些，但是血液闻起来很香呢。  
被二宫当成食物的大野此刻却没有什么警觉性，正为自己的英勇而兴奋不已，至于为什么要救这个男孩子，可能是因为自己太善良了吧，喜滋滋的牵着男孩子的手往前走着，不自觉的捏了捏，好软，手感也超好。  
进了屋子开了灯，二宫才看清对方的长相，一张圆脸，还蛮可爱的啊。  
[呀你身上怎么那么脏，先去洗个澡吧！]大野笑眯眯的回头却看到救回来的男孩子全身脏兮兮的，应该不会是乞丐吧，那么脏，身上为什么还香香的。  
大野智才不承认是因为这股香味才去救人的。  
二宫被推进浴室，手上还拎着那颗黑面包刚才塞给他的换洗衣物，别扭的看了看，才小声的嘟囔着，我只是不吃素才不吃你的。看在你只是个面包的份儿上。  
被大野智收留以后，二宫知道了大野智是个小有名气的画家，画室里满满的都是他的作品。虽然自己看不懂，但是似乎能换很多钱的样子。  
大野智不让自己晚上出门，说是一个人太危险了。出于对自己身体健康的考虑，二宫打算对大野摊牌，没办法，天天吃人类的食物他的胃都要坏掉了。  
事实证明，大野智果然不是普通人。二宫都做好了一旦大野有什么其他的举动就扑上去咬断他的喉咙的决定，可是大野智只是看着他fufu的笑，然后说，nino果然不是普通人呢，真好。  
[可是我要喝血，人血！你害怕吗？]  
[nino我可以给你找血浆哟，干净的。外面那些人的血液都太脏了，nino那么干净的人会被污染的。]大野智蹲下，伸出手去抚摸着二宫的脸，眼神里隐约出现了二宫不懂的东西，[nino要乖乖在家等着我哟。]  
从那以后大野智每隔三四天就会出门，然后回来的时候手提袋里塞满了盛有血浆的血袋。血浆是香的，比那些流浪汉小混混的血好喝多了。  
也问过大野智这些是从哪里来的，但是都被搪塞过去，久而久之自己也不再询问，总之有香甜的血浆可以喝，大野智也会买游戏给他，唯一不让他出门的要求也没什么不是吗。  
二宫很享受现在的生活，没有尔虞我诈，也不用担心每天该喝谁的血，还有一个可爱的面包陪着自己。  
直到那个叫松本润的来到家里。  
大野说不放自己出门是因为担心自己，但是如果去润君的公司那么他也会很放心，而且最近有巡回展览，不能照顾自己的话就去润君那里吧。  
所以二宫去了松本家的公司。  
下了班回到家以后二宫才发现自己断粮了，本来大野留下的血浆是足够自己喝一个月的，但是少了黑面包二宫晚上睡不着的时候就爬起来咬开一袋喝，结果才半个月冰箱就空掉了。  
倚着冰箱坐到地上的二宫和也突然发现，他现在已经依赖大野智到没有大野智连吃食都没有的地步了。  
不想承认这个事实，二宫穿上鞋子向门口走去，啊，偶尔也应该自己去找食物了。  
把死掉的男人扔到一边，二宫舔了舔手指头。虽然味道不怎么样，但是自己还是可以完美的猎食这个认知让二宫非常满意。看来自己没有变成家养吸血鬼嘛。  
正准备离开却看到胡同口跑进来一个男人，啊穿着警服啊，真是糟糕透了！二宫装作惊吓过度的样子摔倒在地上，果然男人就慌慌张张的跑到他身边，哎你没事吧！  
[他，他死了！好害怕！]二宫低下头抖动着身子。  
男人也有点儿无措，半天才拿出对讲机来，[喂！冈田前辈，这里死人了！]  
[你还好吗？过一会就会来人了，那个，你能跟我去警察局录一下笔录吗？]男人挠了挠头，看着二宫抬起头看向他，咧着嘴就笑。  
啧，还是个愣头青。  
樱井接到松本润电话的时候正提着礼物站在大野家楼下，说二宫现在在警局让他去接一下。  
警局？樱井气喘吁吁的跑到警察局的时候，二宫正录完笔录和那个傻警察聊天呢。不知道那么天然的性格怎么当上的警察。  
叫相叶雅纪的一年生警察完全不知道二宫在腹诽他什么，他只觉得这个叫二宫和也的长得真是过分的好看，而且可怜兮兮的，一定很需要保护。居然在这样的可人儿面前杀人，那个凶手也真是可恶。  
[二宫桑！]看到和平常气场冷漠的二宫截然不同的一面的时候，樱井第一反应居然是二宫有亲兄弟吗。  
[咦？我不是打电话给润君的吗？啊……润君一定是太忙了，真是麻烦樱井桑了！]二宫走到樱井身边然后回头冲相叶摆了摆手，[那我走了哟！]  
[nino你慢一些！我会去找你的！]相叶也跟着使劲摆了摆手，脸上的笑容怎么看怎么像大型犬，啊真是可爱啊！  
樱井看着两个人的互动轻微的皱了皱眉，握着二宫的手无意识的使了劲儿，直到听见二宫轻呼疼才回过神儿来，[抱歉二宫桑。]  
[啊没关系的，樱井桑可以叫我nino。那就麻烦樱井桑送我回家了。]后退了半步，把手抽出来冲樱井点了点头，又恢复了樱井熟悉的冷漠。  
懊恼的揉了揉头发，还是不能操之过急啊。  
章三  
二宫和也在大野智不在的日子里过得很是滋润，不知道怎么了那个叫相叶雅纪的天然警察天天跟在他身边，美名曰要保护他，还说什么小和太柔弱了，自己一个人一定很危险。  
开什么玩笑啊，我可是吸血鬼好吗。虽然相叶坚持跟在二宫身边，但是二宫从中找到了新的快感，在小警察不注意的时候去觅食，在被找到之前毁尸灭迹。啊，真是刺激啊！  
果然吸血鬼的天性是没办法改变的。  
很快大野智要回来了，二宫知道大野不希望他和外人接触，不过自己也是需要朋友的不是吗？和警察做朋友哦，想想都觉得自己特别帅。  
二宫舔了舔嘴角，拿起手机来给相叶发了个信息，[雅君，我的饲主要回来了哟，明天记得带礼物来拜访！]  
只是二宫没想到，没等来相叶，反而等来了那个樱井部长。  
打开家里的门就听到里面的交谈声，二宫探过头去瞅了一眼，自家的面包君和樱井翔正聊的热火朝天。  
他们认识啊……  
换了鞋子拖拖拉拉的凑过去窝在大野智身边，[大叔，我回来了！]  
[啊，小和，翔桑是你的上司吧，有什么事情可以找翔桑哟。]  
二宫瞄一眼樱井翔，发现对方笑眯眯的看着自己，又瞄一眼大野智，反而一副没睡醒的的样子。什么嘛大叔，一点危机感都没有！一看这个笑面虎的模样儿就知道不是好相与的。  
[知道了，之前也有麻烦翔桑呢。]漫不经心的说着恭维话，等大野把话头接过去后站起身来，[那智我先回房间了。]  
大野点点头，然后对樱井说，那翔桑留下来吃饭吧。  
没过多久大野智就后悔了，樱井的目光虽然若有若无但是很明显的看向了换上家居服的二宫身上。啧，收敛一点不好吗。  
大野智干咳两声，微微瞟了一眼樱井。  
二宫这时候也松了一口气，自从吃饭开始，一直到现在，樱井一直在看自己，眼光肆无忌惮的让二宫浑身发毛。  
从他出生起，身为贵族没人敢那么看他，他跑出来以后看见他的人都被他吃掉了，和大野智在一起后见的人反而更少了。  
这个樱井翔还真是危险分子，二宫心里默默考虑着弄死樱井的可能性。不然等他走的时候跟在他后面，趁他不注意就扑上去，反正他还蛮香的，二宫抽了抽鼻子使劲儿闻了闻，比智带回来的血液还要香啊。  
大野智似笑非笑的看着二宫使劲抽鼻子的样子，伸手拨乱了他的头发。  
樱井翔失眠了，听说大野智巡展回来今天特意提前下班，也如愿以偿的见到了平常的二宫，自然状态下的二宫和也。意外的比在公司的样子更让他心痒痒。  
不过这显然不是失眠的主要原因，樱井摸了摸下唇，满脑子都是二宫裸露的肩头，锁骨，穿短裤露出的纤细的小腿以及可以想象的大腿根部，体毛稀少的像个女孩子，皮肤也是白嫩的很。  
樱井的呼吸粗重了起来，恐怕他要做一件自从成了年就再没有做过的事情了。  
手从腹部往下滑，钻进睡裤里，脑子里浮现了二宫的那双汉堡小手，那张猫唇，以及弯腰的时候呈现在他眼前的圆润臀部。想象着小手抚弄着，猫唇吞吐着他的欲望，魅惑勾人的上目线，在他面前摇晃祈求他进去的样子。  
樱井闭着眼手上下动作着，高潮来临之前做了一个决定，他要搬家。  
这个决定第二天樱井清醒的时候也没有后悔。  
行动派的樱井先生联络了中介和搬家公司，甚至订购了一套望远镜。新家的窗口正对着二宫的房间。樱井摸摸望远镜，满意的去上班了。  
今天的二宫对樱井改观了，不只是那种奇奇怪怪的被人盯上感觉消失，还因为樱井帮了大忙。  
毕竟处于技术部门一丁点儿失误就会导致整个系统的崩溃，虽然二宫对计算机拿手，但毕竟接触时间还是太短，所有人都束手无策的时候，樱井的帮助拯救了整个崩溃的系统以及整个技术部。不然二宫都能想象到松本发飙的样子。  
虽然不想承认，但是真的很帅呢樱井翔，工作的时候认真的样子，眼睛很大很漂亮，手指骨节弯曲的也很好看，二宫发现自己没那么讨厌他了，而且智也不是谁都能当朋友的人，嘛，就勉强不反感他好了！  
兴高采烈的认为又收获一枚朋友的二宫，完全没想到让他解除警戒的樱井先生已经备了高倍望远镜在家准备仔细观察，自然不用在工作期间再偷窥二宫，毕竟樱井先生可是工作态度认真的精英嘛。  
接好装备设施的樱井坐在沙发上翘起腿摇晃着，轻啄一口手里的红酒，看着大屏幕上显示着二宫窗口的画面，开始琢磨着不然下次去找大野桑的时候藏一个摄像头吧。


End file.
